Obsession
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: obsession: a continual thought which is experienced as not proper and results in significant fear. Serena has graduated from university, and is finally out in the real world, doing her best to help who she can. What happens when she gets caught up in something that goes back further than she could have ever possibly imagined? M for violence and mature themes. Inspired by Eye Candy.
1. Prologue

**Obsession**

**Prologue**

_The Moon, The Silver Millennium, 300 million years ago_

Smoke billowed into the breeze, creating a mask against the velvet sky. The stench of ash and burnt flesh hung heavy in the air, as the last of the fires slowly died. An eerie silence swept over the Moon Kingdom, which just mere hours ago stood strong and proud. Bodies stained the once ivory marble, lifeless and soon to be nothing more than a memory. It had been a massacre.

A single man stood amongst the debris, straining to see through the death and destruction, searching frantically where he thought he had seen her fall. Then he saw it: a tress of what had been radiant silver hair, lying tattered and dirtied on the crimson ground. He followed it to her, his breath catching in his throat as his face washed pale with shock. Her bright, lifeless eyes stared up at him, lips drained of colour, and cheeks a ghastly white.

How could she? How could she abandon him? How could she choose _him_?

His emotions ran rampant as he struggled to control his anguish and hate. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her off the man she had chosen: Endymion, the crown prince of Earth.

"You did this to her," he seethed, his eyes flashing red as he grabbed a dagger from his boot and plunged it into the Prince's chest. He pulled the knife out, only to thrust it in again, screaming in rage, his muscles tight with contempt. Sweat beaded on his brow as he moved to Endymion's chiselled face, his blade carving into the taut skin. A sense of accomplished swelled within him, and he stood back to admire his work. His smile faded as a piece of her silken gown fluttered with the breeze, catching his eye.

"Serenity…" he whispered, teetering to the girl and dropping to his knees. He ran his fingers through her once glossy locks, unable to control the sobs that shook him to the core. The distraught man cradled the young woman's head in his arms, running a calloused finger down her cheek.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go," he murmured, salty tears wetting his lips. "You were perfect."

"Your Majesty, over here!" A voice shouted in the distance, echoing off the hallow walls and collapsed stone. Footsteps approached, and the man placed a heart-broken kiss on the girl's mouth before scampering off to hide amongst the rubble.

"NO!" the Queen cried, racing to her daughter's side, her legs giving way as she fell to the slick ground. She frantically grasped the girl's cold, limp hand in her own. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered, pushing the bangs from Serenity's forehead. She ran her palm over the her daughter's face, closing her eyelids to put her to rest. Her attention was drawn upwards, as light bounced off a medal on Endymion's uniform. Her heart ached at the sight of him, knowing that a good man like the Prince did not deserve an ending like this. She knew he had tried.

Her most loyal servants, Luna and Artemis, kept their distance, fingers intertwined, unable to focus on the sight before them. The woman covered her nose and mouth with her slender hand, the scent of carnage assaulting her senses. Tears overwhelmed her, while her husband struggled to remain stoic, and strong.

With a heavy heart the Queen lifted her eyes, "Luna, Artemis," she called, the pair immediately coming to her aid. "We don't have time. We have to do it now," she said, expression sullen and jaw drawn tight.

"But Queen Ser – " The words died in Artemis' throat as the Queen extended a fragile finger.

"There's no other choice," she shook her head. "Our people have been be slaughtered, our home destroyed," she paused, fighting desperately to keep control. "I can give them another chance. A chance at peace. A chance at love. All of them." Though her brow was knit in turmoil, she had made her decision. There was no going back.

"It will kill you," Luna stated, unwilling to avert her gaze from anywhere but the ground. "It will make this kingdom nothing more than a myth."

"I know," she nodded. She was ready. Queen Serenity had ruled the Moon Kingdom for nearly one thousand years, and never imagined its destruction would be during her reign. Although there was no hope for the survival of her race, she had one last chance to save what was most precious to her: her daughter, Serenity. The Queen stood, gown pooling at her feet, its base soaked in blood and soot. She held out her hand, and a perfect crystal materialized in her palm.

"Watch over them," she whispered. Artemis and Luna bowed in response, as they squeezed on another's hands, knuckles white with grief.

The man watched wide-eyed from his sanctuary behind a broken column as the Moon's ruler poured the last of her energy into the Silver Crystal. A brilliant light exploded from the gem, enveloping its surroundings in a radiant warmth. His eyes clenched shut, using his arm to shield his face in protection from the blinding light. He cried out as the blaze ripped through him, turning his veins to fire. Within moments the light was gone and the pain had subsided, leaving nothing but darkness.

The man smiled knowingly; he had survived.

_They_ had survived.

And next time, she would be his.


	2. Chapter One

_əbˈseSHən_: a continual thought, concept, picture, or urge which is experienced as invasive and not proper, and results in significant fear, distress, or discomfort.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_New York, USA. 2015. _

Serena slumped back in her seat as she removed her headset, tossing it onto the desk with a frown. The laptop hummed in front of her, and she glanced at the tiny clock in the corner the screen; six minutes. She sighed, blowing the golden bangs from her forehead, and began tapping her fingers against the arm of her chair. With each foot firmly placed between the plastic legs, she swiveled back and forth, eyes fixed on the collage of photos that lined her cubical, momentarily reliving each happy memory.

Her gaze fell on a family picture that she had tucked behind another photo, and she carefully pulled it out. Her heart sank as she traced a finger over the happy faces. It had been taken on their last family vacation over seven years ago. Her brother had _begged_ their parents to take them to Disneyland, and they had surprised him for his birthday with the trip. He had been ecstatic, and insisted on dragging her on every single ride and roller coaster. Serena felt the lump rise in her throat; now was not the time. She gently slid the photo back into its hiding place, and quickly wiped away the tears that had welled in her eyes.

_Ding._

Being pulled back into reality, her attention darted to the monitor which had her inbox up and open, with a new message bolded at the top. After much debate and another consultation with the clock, Serena decided to open it.

_I long for the day we meet again. This time I will make you mine._

_ Always yours_

The blonde scowled, the corner of her lip twitching with discomfort as she quickly deleted the note. She had become accustomed to awkward e-mails and trolling messages – that was the online world, after all.

"Tough day?" a voice asked, accompanied by a head of wavy copper hair popping up over the cubicle wall.

"Yeah," Serena replied, receiving a sympathetic smile from her companion. "I had a lot of really angry teenagers today," she explained, her brow knit with worry. "I just wish I could do more for them, you know?" the blonde added. It had been a mere eight months since Serena had graduated from college with a degree in social work. She had struggled to find a job, eventually landing herself work at a company that ran a help line via telephone and Internet.

"You help them more than you know," her friend reassured her. "And just wait until you launch that new project of yours next week," she beamed, excited for Serena's upcoming opportunity.

Being among the youngest in the company, her boss had decided to use her as the face of their new project: an online blog offering tips and advice to those who sought it. Although apprehensive about how much help she could truly offer, her friends and co-workers assured her that she was the right woman for the job. She was caring, kind, and empathetic. Whether she knew it or not, Serena had a gift; she made people feel important. She could get a true understanding of a person from mere moments of conversation, and yet she always tried to see the best in everyone she met. She could read people.

"Thanks, Molly," the blonde smiled, "Are you coming to the club tonight?" she asked, wide-eyed and hopeful.

"Can't, I have a date," Molly grinned wildly; she had been waiting all week for tonight.

"Details. Now," Serena demanded, an excited spark leaping to her eyes.

"I actually met him online," Molly whispered, leaning in over the cubicle wall. "On that new dating app, _Coquet,_" she explained, checking over her shoulder to ensure no one else was listening.

"So you haven't met him in real life?" Serena cocked her head to the side.

"Not yet," the redhead replied, "Come on, grab your purse, and I'll tell you everything I know about him on the way out!" Molly giggled, her head disappearing momentarily as she ducked back into her work space.

Serena did as she was told, remembering to shut down and close her laptop before leaving for the day. The two girls walked to the parking lot, arms linked as Molly gushed and Serena listened intently.

After saying their goodbyes, Serena walked briskly to her car, digging her keys from her purse. She looked over her shoulder suspiciously; parking garages always made her feel uncomfortable. The click of her heels echoed throughout the damp underground, and she heard Molly's vehicle start in the distance, which only made her quicken pace. Making it safely to the sanctuary of her silver sports car, she hopped in and locked the doors.

Serena made her way through the streets of New York as quickly as she could, music blaring and patience growing thin. After what felt like hours of traffic, she had finally made it home, and pulled into her parking space. She trudged up the stairs of the apartment building having made a personal pact to avoid the elevator – she needed the exercise.

"Welcome home," her roommate hollered from her bedroom upon hearing the front door slam. "You have fifteen minutes!"

"For what?" Serena shouted back, dropping her purse on a chair, and rummaging through the fridge for anything akin to a healthy snack. "Hey Luna," she cooed, bending down to pet the black cat that circled her feet.

"We're meeting the girls at the club at six," her roommate replied, emerging from her room, brushing her long, sun-spun hair.

"Six?" Serena repeated incredulously. "Who goes to a club for six?"

"Five girls who have some serious catching up to do before the party begins," she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously, "besides, it's _my_ club, we can go there whenever we want."

"It's your and Raye's club," Serena corrected, receiving nothing but an eye roll for a reply.

Serena and her roommate, Mina, had been living together for the past seven years as her parents had taken Serena in after the accident. The girls were nearly twins in appearance, both with luscious blonde locks, sparkling blue eyes and legs that went on for miles. Mina Aino was living out her dream, and had worked her way into the tightly knit modelling world. Despite a love for modelling and fashion, she knew investments were the key to stable success, and she therefore had made her first investment alongside one of her dearest friends, Raye Hino.

"Ten minutes," Mina sang, standing in front of a long mirror as she decided on a hairstyle for the evening.

"I'm ready," she answered, sitting at the breakfast bar as she devoured a cup of yogurt.

"You are not going out in your work clothes. Go change," Mina ordered, pointing down the hallway. "And stop eating, Lita is bringing dinner."

With a heavy sigh, Serena slid from the stool and padded down the hall to her bedroom. She glanced at her bed, with its fluffy white duvet that was beckoning to her. She considered, momentarily, faking sickness to stay home, but knew that Mina would be relentless.

After much deliberation she had decided on a short, black, ruffled skirt and a simple cream coloured tank top. She pulled her hair from its ponytail, and shook it out, allowing her golden mane to fall around her shoulders. With a quick touch-up of her makeup, Serena grabbed her jacket and boots, and was ready to go.

"Happy?" she twirled for Mina, who grinned in approval.

"That's the spirit!" she beamed. "Ready?"

"Are you driving?" Serena asked, zipping up the side of her boots.

"No, we're taking the subway," Mina answered, ignoring the look of disdain that crossed her roommate's face.

"You just want to see your new ad up," Serena snorted, fully aware that humility was not listed as one of Mina's assets.

"Pretty much," she admitted, slipping on a pair of sunglasses, and smacking her freshly glossed lips.

Serena attempted to pull the leather jacket more tightly around her body, as they walked through the crisp, windy streets of the city. Their jaunt on the subway had been relatively uneventful, despite Mina's insistence that Serena take a photo of her standing next to herself – as was tradition.

The girls reached their destination, entering through the large, steel door and traipsing down the dimly lit stairwell that was lined with exposed brick. The stairs opened up to a large dance floor, which during hours was illuminated with black and neon lights. Tables and stools stood around the edges of the room, their chrome legs stretched and polished. Opposite to the entrance was a platform stage, highlighted by a large screen. To the right sat the bar, which glowed a translucent white, and across the way on the second floor was a wide DJ booth.

"Where is everyone?" Mina wondered, her voice echoing in the nearly empty space.

"They're coming at 6:30," Raye called from behind the bar, placing five glasses on the counter.

"Then why did you tell us 6:00?" Mina frowned, as both blondes hopped onto stools.

"Because it's 6:25 and you just got here," Raye replied pointedly, her cherry red lips curving into a sly smile. "So, what's your poison?" she asked, brow raised.

"Long Island Iced Tea for me," the model ordered, adjusting her ponytail with a quick pull.

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan," Serena added, placing her purse on the counter beside her, and curling her ankles around the stool's legs. "Are you bartending all night?" she asked, watching intently as Raye mixed their drinks, her wine coloured highlights illuminated by the iridescent light.

"Just until Chad gets here," she shrugged, shaking a silver canister in each hand.

"You know he's pretty much obsessed with you, right?" Mina said, taking a sip of her freshly made cocktail.

"He is not. He's just a sweet guy."

"Who is obsessed with you," she insisted, Raye only huffing in reply.

Upon hearing the door slam and the click of heels against the metal stairs, Serena leapt from her seat. "That must be Lita and Amy," she cheered, running over to greet them.

With _hellos_ finished and the drinks poured, the five friends moved to a table in the corner of the club. They had made quick work of the homemade pizza that Lita had brought, and were catching up on a week's worth of gossip. As the evening progressed, the club began to fill with people who knocked back drinks, and crowded the dance floor. The air grew thick as oxygen mingled with sweat and perfume, sticky strangers grinding to the beat, releasing their pent up stress.

"There are so many hot guys here tonight," Mina exclaimed, returning to the table breathless and rosy-cheeked. "You guys have to get out there and dance!"

"All in good time," Lita laughed, shaking her head – Mina would never change.

"Hey, have you guys heard of that new app, _Coquet_?" Serena asked suddenly, avoiding eye contact as she swirled the straw in her drink.

"Who hasn't?" Mina answered, downing a glass of water.

"You're not on it?" Raye said, surprised.

"You guys are?"

"I'm not," Amy interjected, holding her hands up to show her innocence.

"That's only because you've been in the same relationship _forever_," Mina noted, crinkling her nose at the thought of being tied down so young.

"How else do you meet guys nowadays?" Raye wondered, thoughtfully cocking her head to the side. What _did _people do before the Internet and dating apps?

"Why, are you thinking of trying it?" Lita questioned.

"No, but you know Molly? She's meeting a guy from there tonight," Serena explained, shaking her head vehemently.

"Nice!" Mina clapped.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Lita suggested with a shrug.

"It's weird," Serena frowned, diverting her attention to her bright pink nails.

"No, it's what _everyone_ does now," Raye corrected her, her voice abnormally sweet as she winked at a man seated a table over.

"Come on Serena, it's been _weeks_ since you've gone on a date!" the blonde whined, her face flushed with alcohol.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Serena muttered.

"It _is_," Lita patted her on the back.

"Give me your phone," Mina ordered, palm outstretched expectantly.

"Mina, I –"

"Give it to her," Raye demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Serena scowled, and pulled the thin device from her purse.

"Thank you!" Mina sang, as she began typing furiously, Raye peering over her shoulder, and offering support. Serena sighed, earning a sympathetic smile from Amy who watched the entire scene bemused – she had never been happier to be in a relationship.

After a few minutes of humming and debating, Mine and Raye turned their attention back to their friends. "Done," the raven haired beauty chimed.

"What did you do?" Serena asked warily, feeling a warm blush creep up the back of her neck.

"We set up a profile for you," Mina informed her, showing her the app on the bright screen.

"It's _fun_," Raye stated, "we've set it up so that it only shows people who are close."

"So just go through the photos and if you see someone you like, swipe up," Mina explained, demonstrating the action on the first few potential suitors, quickly dismissing them all.

"Then they can text you, heart you, come over and say hi or send you a drink if you're at the same club," Raye instructed, counting each action as she listed it. "Remember, no picture, no reply. Guys without photos are creepy," she added, illustrating the last point with the shake of a manicured finger.

"Great, thanks," the honey-blonde grated through a sarcastic smile, turning off the device and shoving it into her purse. Lita and Amy stifled their laughs, while the partners in crime fumed.

"Fine, we'll get you started," Mina snapped, grabbing Serena's bag and fishing out the phone, despite her friend's protests.

"Whatever happened to just meeting someone _in real life_," she mumbled under her breath, lips pursed into a pout.

"Okay, how about this guy?" the blonde asked, both girls watching Serena for a reply.

"He's… over there," Raye added, pointing to a lean man standing two tables away.

"He's cute, I guess," Serena shrugged. Mina swiped up.

"Him?"

"He's not my type," she shook her head.

"This guy?"

"I mean he's attractive, but –" She was cut off as his picture slid upwards, and another came on the screen. "Guys, I really don't – "

"Yes or no?" Raye said impatiently.

"No."

"Ooh, how about this one?" Mina did a sweep of the club, finding her target, "he's way better looking in real life."

"No."

"Yikes, that's an unfortunate photo," Raye stated, eyes wide and lip curled.

"Why would you choose that as your profile pic?" Lita gawked, as both her and Amy moved to join the huddle around the phone.

"No," they agreed in unison.

* * *

Hidden by the darkness of the club, and lost in the crowd, he had finally found her. He watched intently as they giggled and teased the petite blonde. Her veiled smile, however, did not go unnoticed – not by him. He yearned to get closer, to hear her sweet voice, and inhale her intoxicating scent, but he knew he had to wait. First, he had to prove himself. She had to choose him. She would choose him.

* * *

"He's cute, blonde hair, green eyes," Mina grinned, glancing to her friends for approval.

"No," Serena replied flatly. "Hey, I said no!" she protested, as Raye flicked the photo up in a frivolous display.

"You just said no to be annoying," she bit, eyes narrowed at Serena who sulked. Hadn't they done enough _swiping _for one night?

"Oh! She got a text!" Mina squealed, the four girls leaning in to read the message. "You got a text!" She handed the phone to its owner.

"What? From who?" Serena asked, curiosity piqued. Despite her hesitations, it was hard not to feel flattered. "Serenity Moon? Really guys?" she shook her head, seeing the profile name her friends had chosen.

"It sounds classy," Mina defended the name.

"It makes me sound like an escort," Serena stated plainly, brow furrowed.

"A _classy _escort," Lita joked, earning a playful punch from the fiery woman beside her.

"Are you going to go over there or not?" Raye wondered, glaring in anticipation.

The blonde looked down at the screen. _Meet me at the bar, and I'll buy you a drink. M_

The message was simple and to the point. Serena chewed her lip in thought, as she casually checked the bar for the man in question, glancing between the photo and patrons until she had found him. He was cute. He _seemed_ friendly enough.

"Oh for god's sake, just go," Amy yelled, snatching the phone and putting it down on the table, out of Serena's reach.

"Amy!" the blonde cried; wasn't she supposed to be the reasonable one?

"Just go and get it over with. It gets easier the more you do it," Lita said sincerely as she re-tied her thick, chestnut ponytail. "And really Serena, what have you got to lose?"

"Drink this." Raye shoved a shot glass in front of her.

"Fine," Serena submitted, briefly hanging her head in defeat, before downing the liquid courage. With a quick primp to her hair, she fought her way through the crowd on the dance floor, and timidly tapped the man on the shoulder.

The four remaining friends watched Serena for a short while, attempting to read lips and guess meanings behind gestures. Before long they grew tired of their game, and the conversation turned to worst first dates as Mina animatedly performed an overly dramatic reenactment. Deeply involved in Mina's tale, no one noticed Serena's phone go missing from the table.

"Well, thanks for the drink, Matt" Serena said, flashing a charming smile.

"Anytime," the man grinned, "can I call you sometime?" he asked, shyly running a hand through his short, auburn hair.

"Sure," she agreed, taking his phone and typing in her number.

"So?" Mina's eyes sparkled excitedly, as Serena trotted back to the group.

"He was nice," she admitted, a small smile gracing her pink lips. Matt had just gotten his license to practice law, and moved to the Big Apple. While they didn't have a lot in common, he had been easy to talk to, attentive, and courteous – all qualities Serena valued.

Raye grabbed the drink in front of her, downing it in one gulp. "Who's next?"

"Let's see if I got any other messages," Serena suggested, almost excitedly. It _was _fun when men you found attractive responded in kind. "Where's my phone?"

"I swear it was just here," Amy panicked, eyes darting around the table nervously.

"Are you sure you didn't take it with you?" Lita wondered, as they frantically searched for the missing lifeline.

"Found it! It must have fallen off the table," Mina held the device up triumphantly. "Hey, wanna make a bet?"

"What is it?"

"I bet you I can get more numbers tonight than you can," Mina stated cockily, initiating the challenge.

"You're on Aino," Serena accepted, as the two girls broke out their phones and hunted for their next victims.

The rest of the night was spent with drinks, dancing, and strangers. Inhibitions melted away, as the music blared around them, lights blurred into a kaleidoscope of colours, and names and faces collided into fragmented memories. By the time they called it quits, Serena had collected an impressive sixteen numbers, with Mina trailing by two. The roommates bid farewell to their friends, and hailed a cab, wanting nothing more than the solace of home.

* * *

Piercing eyes had tracked every move Serena made.

There was something different about her; something different from all the others. It was the way she moved, and the melody of her voice. Her eyes sparkled that much more, and her hair shone even more brightly. This Serena… this Serena was _perfect_. Lips curved into a wicked smile; this time he would win.


	3. Chapter Two

After many rewrites, I finally bring you chapter two! I hope you're enjoying this story as we start to get into things here - there's definitely a lot more to come! Thank you for all the feedback and support - it keeps me motivated and I appreciate every word. Please check out my other stories if you're liking this one. :D

**Chapter Two**

Serena woke the next morning, head pounding and muscles sore. She struggled to piece together patchy memories of flashing lights and sweaty bodies. The blonde groaned as the sunlight trickled through the slatted windows to assault her vision. She rubbed her eyes, and massaged her temples in an attempt to wake, stretching her arms over her head and pointing her toes. With a cumbersome sigh, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. The balls of her feet hit the plush floor, and she momentarily teetered on the edge, debating whether or not she wanted to get up.

_Ding dong_. The doorbell wailed through the halls, yet Serena could not will herself to move.

_Ding dong_. She heard Mina growl as she slammed her bedroom door and stomped down the hallway. Mumbled conversation drifted through the apartment and Serena strained to listen, frowning at her inability to make out the contents of the dialogue. She stretched her legs once more and forced herself to stand, if only to satisfy her curiosity.

"Serena?" Mina knocked lightly on the door, before turning the handle and gently pushing it open.

"Who was it?" she asked groggily, shuffling towards her friend.

"I think you should come to the door," the blonde replied, face pale and lips tight.

"Mina, who is it?" Serena repeated, feeling her stomach churn.

"It's the police," she whispered, voice shaky.

"What?" Serena gasped, grabbing her robe and tying it tightly around her waist. She glanced quickly in the mirror, cringing at the dark smudges last night's makeup had left around her eyes. She licked the tip of her finger, and tried in vain to rub some of the blackness off before following Mina down the hall.

The girls entered the living room to find two officers, both clad in navy pants and matching crisp shirts, sitting patiently on their couch. The shorter of the two officers stood and extended his arm.

"Good morning. I'm Detective Hansford." He cordially shook each girl's hand, smiling warmly. "And this is my partner, Detective Shields." He motioned to an ebony hair man seated in one of their armchairs, who dipped his chin.

"You said you wanted to ask us some questions?" Mina said, swallowing the lump in her throat. The detective motioned towards the couch, and both girls sat, poised nervously on the edge of the cushion.

"Yes, we're here regarding a homicide investigation." His brow raised as he looked at Mina – something about her was familiar.

"Homicide?" they chimed, mouths agape and faces paling. The hair on the back of Serena's neck stood on end, her breath hitching in her throat.

"The gentleman who drove you home last night was found dead this morning," Detective Hansford explained.

"Like, murdered?" Mina asked incredulously, posture straightening.

"We believe so," Detective Shields replied, watching as Serena's fingers toyed with the pendant on her necklace. He pulled a small notepad from his back pocket, flipped it open and clicked on the pen before nodding at his partner to continue.

"Could we get your names for the record?"

"I'm Mina Aino," she introduced herself, pressing her palm against her chest. Detective Hansford sighed, his head bobbing as he mentally answered his unasked question.

"Serena Tsukino." The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to fight the heartbeat that echoed through her ears. Detective Shields wrote their names on his pad.

"Miss Aino has already confirmed that you both took a taxi home last night." Serena nodded to confirm that the statement true. "Do either of you remember around what time that was?"

"Around two?" Serena guessed, forehead crinkling. She pulled her robe tighter, suddenly aware of the detective's cool gaze studying her features.

"Yeah, I think we left shortly after DJ Jack was done his set," Mina agreed – that sounded about right. "We were just downtown at Astéri – my friend and I co-own it," she added, running her fingers through her hair. Serena rolled her eyes; of _course_ Mina would flirt with the handsome policemen. Catching Serena's expression, Detective Shields stifled a chuckle.

"I'll have to stop by there sometime when I'm off duty," Hansford said, sitting back slightly in his seat as he flashed a charming grin. His partner cleared his throat, warning him to stay on track. "Did anything stand out to you about the driver?"

Serena and Mina paused to think, mouths twitching and eyes narrowed in thought. They retraced their steps from the night before, neither clearly remembering anything about him. Serena frowned, as a touch of guilt swelled in her stomach – the man was dead, and she could hardly picture his face.

"Not really." Serena shook her head. "He did help us into the building," she offered, her attention catching on the tall heels strewn by the door that had teetered home in only hours before.

"We might have had a little too much to drink," Mina admitted.

"So you were intoxicated," Detective Shields said, jotting something down. Mina craned her neck to see, but her line of sight fell short.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Serena stated, offended by the detective's tone – was he actually judging them? Shields opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off.

"We're not saying you did," Detective Hansford intervened. "We just want to get a clear picture of how the victim's night went. So, he helped you into the building?" he prompted, hoping they would produce something helpful.

"Just to the elevator," Serena said, stealing glimpses of Detective Shields and chastising herself for being inappropriate – a man had _died._

"We managed to get into the apartment, and just crashed." Mina frowned, absentmindedly picking off her bright orange nail polish.

"Did you notice anyone outside or in the foyer?" the detective pressed, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"Not that I remember." She shook her head, and looked at Serena.

"Me either," she said. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more helpful." The officers both nodded, and Detective Shields flipped his notepad closed.

"You've given us a good start." The men rose, and made their way across the living to the front door, both girls padding behind. "Thank you for your time, ladies."

"If you remember anything else that you think could be useful, please call." Detective Shields slid a card from his back pocket, and handed it pointedly to Serena. She blushed under his gaze, and murmured a quiet _thank you_, pressing the corner of the card into her thumb.

"Detectives?" Serena called, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, and maybe it was just my imagination, but he was… " The words died in her throat, her mouth running dry.

"He was what?" Detective Shields asked, brow wrinkling.

"He was a little…" she paused and bit her lip, unsure whether or not she wanted to continue. "He was a little touchy-feely," she whispered, face hot with embarrassment.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, stormy eyes inspecting exposed skin for any sign of foul play.

"No, not like that." She shook her head vehemently. "It wasn't anything too serious," she said, attempting to brush it off with the wave of her hand. "I probably shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"It's good that you did, really. Any little detail is helpful," Detective Hansford said earnestly. Serena released a controlled breath, wondering if she had done the right thing – did it even matter?

"Thanks again for your time." Detective Shields smiled at the girl, hoping to ease some of the anxiety so present on her face.

"Anytime." Mina winked, Serena rolled her eyes, and the officers bowed politely before taking their leave.

"Well, that was kind of a bust." Detective Hansford sighed as the elevator door closed behind them. "Hot girls, though," he added, leaning against the wall as he watched the lights count down the floors.

"Andrew," Detective Shields scolded, undecided as to whether or not he admired his partner's friendly and carefree approach.

"Darien," he mocked, "I saw you staring."

"She just looked familiar."

"Yeah, her poster is on the subway." They walked out to their squad car, and Detective Shields climbed into the driver's seat.

"No, the other one," he said, pulling out the notepad and tossing it on his partner's lap for review. "Either way, I doubt two intoxicated girls, especially of their size, could have overpowered the victim." He rubbed his face; they had been following up leads for the past six hours straight, and still hadn't found much to go on.

Darien paused as he put the key into the ignition, brow creasing and lips pursing. "What is it?" Andrew asked.

"Do you know what's kind of strange?" His partner's eyes widened, imploring him to continue. "Well, Ms. Tsukino mentioned that the guy was hands-on, right?"

"Yeah…"

"According to the coroner's report –"

"Shit," Andrew cursed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You think it's a coincidence?"

* * *

Back in the apartment the two girls reluctantly prepared for the day, cleansing the previous night's makeup from their faces as they waited for the coffee to brew. Mina chattered on about how attractive the two officers were, already having planed the entirety of their joint wedding.

"That Detective Shields was totally staring at you the whole time," she teased, grinning at the pink hue on her roommate's face.

"A man died, Mina." Serena scowled, scrubbing furiously at the stubborn mascara.

"Yeah." She shrugged, and made her way to the kitchen. "I feel bad and all, but it's not like we knew him," she called, as she slid two pieces of bread into the toaster. Mina glanced at the door upon hearing a light tap from the other side. Hoping it was the detectives, she ran to the entrance, fixing her hair before she answered.

"Hey, Serena?" she yelled over her shoulder, finding nothing but a basket wrapped with cellophane and silver bow. She squatted down to get a better look, flattening the folds to see what was inside.

"Yeah?" Serena emerged from the bathroom, face fresh and hair brushed.

"Did you tell any of those guys last night where we lived?" Mina wondered, poking at the plastic. Finding a card attached to the bow, she flipped it over to read the inscription on the back.

"No… why? Did you?"

"Not that I remember." She shook her head, and grabbed the basket from the bottom, bringing it inside the apartment.

"What is that?" Serena asked, watching as Mina teetered to the counter and set it down.

"I have no idea. It has your name on it, _Serenity Moon_." She flashed the card at Serena, who turned it over in her hand.

"It doesn't say who it's from." The blonde felt a wave of uneasiness roll through her stomach, as she carefully undid the bow. Mina watched with mute interest as her roommate pulled out the contents: aspirin, bottles of expensive mineral water and ginger ale, chamomile tea, a fluffy, white, stuffed rabbit, and a sleeping mask filled with lavender.

"I can't decide if this is sweet or creepy," Mina said, pouring herself a cup of coffee, and settling on a stool.

"It's creepy, Mina." Serena's nose wrinkled, and she moved the basket to the front door – maybe it would be useful at work.

"It's probably just a joke from one of the girls." Mina dismissed the gift with the flick of her hand as she grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"Yeah," Serena mumbled, unconvinced. Something about it whole thing sent a shiver up her spine. She stood on the tips of her toes and peered through the peephole, half expecting the person who left it to be still waiting around.

"Hey, the murder is already on the news." She rushed over to Mina's side, both pairs of eyes glued on the screen.

_'__... driver found dead in his taxi early this morning. The police have released a statement vaguely detailing the murder, mentioning that the victim's hands were brutally severed and still remain missing.'_


End file.
